


Love In Plain Site

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: How could you not see it, when everyone else did? Sam was always there, hidden, right in front of you.





	Love In Plain Site

Breakfast. That’s what brought you and your best friend, Sam WIlson, together. Your utter love of all things made before eleven a.m. connected you for life. The smell of fresh brewed coffee, muffins, cinnamon flavored pancakes, pastries, and for the love of all that is yummy, bacon. This is what made you bond with him from day one, and has kept your friendship strong. This is also the reason that “Breakfast Bonanza” was started. Friday morning was dedicated to Sam only. You would pick a new breakfast place in the city each week, and then enjoy what they had to offer each Friday morning. Everyone knew that it was your time together, and once breakfast started, you were not to be bothered. 

Today you had arrived separately, as you had been out running errands. Smiling as you approach the table of one of your favorite spots, you see that Sam is already engaged in a conversation with someone on the phone. He waves you towards him, but you hesitate, not wanting to interrupt. Rolling his eyes, imitating a mouth with his hands, he mouths to you that it’s Steve on the phone, making you chuckle. You mouth that it’s fine, pointing to the cafe, letting him know you’ll grab his drink for him. You two had made this a regular coffee date, so you knew each other’s orders by heart.

The smell of the fresh croissants and coffee made your stomach growl. They had the best selection of breakfast items, and you couldn’t wait to get inside to order. That is, until you saw him. The guy behind the counter always made it a point to somewhat free himself up for your orders. He was sweet, but a bit to aggressive for your liking, so you always tried to avoid him, acting as if you were busy when he was free, then rushing for your items when he was preoccupied with another customer. As soon as the bell rings, he catches your eyes.

“Damn it.” Mumbling into your purse, you panic, pretending that you had lost something, and start to frantically search for your “missing item.” Out of the corner of your eye, you see him walk out from the counter, ready to spring, forcing you to book it out the front door, walking hastily towards Sam. 

“Everything okay?” He holds his hand over the phone, asking Steve to hold on. 

“Will you pretend to me my boyfriend for like twenty minutes, give or take?” You grit your teeth, and shrug a little, knowing the request was completely weird.

“Steve, I’m gonna need to call you back. What’s going on Y/N/N?” Sam leans forward in his chair, puffing his chest out, like he sensed danger. 

“Nothing. Well, no, that’s not… there’s this guy that works behind the counter...he’s nice, but like too nice, ya know? Like he’s a little socially clingy when I’m here, and he already spotted me, and he’s on the move. I ran out when he left the counter, and I don’t want to go back in by myself.”

“I’ll go in. You can just stay here and hold our table.” He goes to stand but you stop him. 

“No, that’s not... If you go in, he’s just going to come out here. I kind of want to stop this all together, if at all possible.”

“Sooo, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, so he’s thinks you're unavailable, so that he leaves you alone...is that it?” You couldn’t help but grit your teeth again, as a big cocky smile took over his face. 

“Yes? I know, I’m horrible!” You felt awful about it, but he really was starting to make you uncomfortable. 

“Yes, you are…but I’ll do it if it makes you feel safer.”  
Sam begins to stand, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the charade you were getting ready to play. “The things I do for you.” 

“I’ll owe you one, okay?” 

“I’ll give you one freebie. Next time though…” He stands next to you and lightly puts his arm behind your back. “Alright. How much of a boyfriend do you want? Am I like the casual, ‘I’m just here because you want to be here’ type guy, or the full experience?” 

“Ooh, the full experience guy. Let’s make this one count.”

“Alright then, let’s do this. After you beautiful.” His smile makes you gleam as he holds the door open for you, and waves you in. Your face heats up a little, and you almost start to giggle when you feel his hands around your hips, almost guiding you through the patrons, and into the line. As you come to a stop, he takes the opportunity to scope out his surroundings. He slides your hair off of your neck slowly, leaning in to you as he whispers quietly into your ear. “Is that him, two o’clock?”

Turning back to look over your shoulder at him, you smile sweetly, as if he told you something amusing. You nod your head yes. 

“He’s checking you out, that’s for sure.”

Now, you and Sam have always been great friends. Would you be a great couple? Probably… well at least, that’s what everyone always told you. Have you two joked about dating in the past? Sure, who doesn’t on occasion have a “what if” conversation with their best friend. You had both agreed during the last conversation that you would indeed make a great couple, but for the sake of the friendship, you would remain just that...friends. Would Sam ask you out in a heartbeat if you ever gave him an inkling that you may want to become more than friends? Of course he would. He's not crazy, he knows a good thing when he sees it. The question is...do you?

While standing in line, you notice a older couple three or four people ahead of you. Every few feet, the wife would stop to watch you and Sam, just chit chatting about your day, and whatever was happening in your lifes that week. You would catch her eyes on occasion, smile at her, and she would grin back. 

“Baby, I think that older lady thinks you’re cute.” You turn to whisper in Sam’s ear, keeping up the facade.

“Are you jealous?” Sam looks deep into your eyes, almost wishing you were. “You know my heart only belongs to you.” 

Rolling your eyes, you laugh at the corniness of his sappy line. “Please, get over yourself.” 

“Mmm, I rather get over you.” He winks at you, making your heart skip a beat. 

“Sam Wilson!” Your mouth drops as you smack him in his chest. “I cannot believe you just said that to me!”

“You wouldn’t believe half the stuff I would say to you if you let me.” He tries to keep a straight face, but ends up laughing when your eyes shoot open and you cover your ears, and turn your back to him.

“Lalalala, I’m not hearing this.” Which makes you both giggle more.

He reaches for your hands, pulling them off your head, slipping his fingers between yours. Lowering both your hands, he wraps his thick arms around yours, hugging your waist from behind, never letting go of your fingers. Without even thinking, your head falls back onto his shoulder and rolls into his neck. It shocked you for a moment, how easy it was for you to just fall into him, like it was so natural. 

He tilts his head just enough to place a small kiss on your temple. Why were you so comfortable here, in his arms? Why did this feel so right, like you had been this way for years. The elderly women watches you as Sam starts to sway you gently back and forth. 

“What are getting today, love?” He looks over your shoulder at the menu, waiting for you to pick before you reached the counter. 

“Egg and cheddar croissant...ooo, with bacon.” His chest shakes as he begins to laugh again. You loved your bacon.

“You’re going to turn into Bacon.” He squeezes your waist, getting a few fingers in under your ribs, and you buckle from laughter.

As you approach the counter, and the stage five clinger slides over, trying not to watch you as his coworker takes your order. 

Sam orders for you first, then him, and offers to pay. It was his turn anyway, but it was still sweet of him to do. 

Moving down the way, you wait in the pick up area for your breakfast items. The smell of the bakery made your stomach growl, and you were starting to bounce up and down, doing a small happy dance. Sam just observes you as shake your hips a little, getting ready for you for your order. He loved watching you when you were like this. Your silliness brought out something in him, and it was by far his favorite time to be around you. 

“Excuse me?” You both look to to the left, and lay eyes upon the elderly woman who had once again been spying on you. “I just wanted to say, you two are just about the sweetest thing I have ever seen. It so obvious how you feel about each other. The way he looks at you...so much love in those beautiful eyes of his.” 

“He does have beautiful eyes, doesn’t he?” Sam looks to the floor embarrassed by the attention. 

“Ladies please, two beautiful women flirting with me… I can’t. It’s to early for this!” Sam ever the jokester and flirt, of course, sent the women into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh sweetie, I haven’t flirted with a man in sixty years! Not since this one over here swept me off my feet. He looked at me the same way you look at her. I fell in love with him as soon as he smiled at me.” 

“That’s so beautiful. How long have you been together?” You didn't mean to pry, but she was so friendly and welcoming, making you were excited to hear more. 

“Fifty-seven years, dear.” 

“Well, that can’t be true, because you don’t look a day over thirty.” Ever the flirt, he was.

She chuckles with delight, making Sam laugh along with her.

“That one is a charmer, huh?” She points to Sam who now has his hand around your waist again. 

“That he is, that he is.” Smiling over to him, he smirks at the game you two continue to play.

“It’s good for the soul, sweetie, he’ll keep you young at heart, just like mine does.” She points to the approaching man, holding her coffee. A handsome gentleman nods at you and Sam, smiling. “Dear, this is…I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask your names.”

“Oh, Y/N, and this is Sam.” You say waving hi. He reaches out to shake your hand, then reaches for Sam’s. 

“An Air Force man, huh? I see I left you in good company.” Sam looks down at his shirt, then up to see the man’s hat adorning the USAF logo just above the brim.

“Yes, Sir.” Sam’s whole demeanor changes as he stands a bit taller, and stiffens. “Fifty-eighth Pararescue, although...I work for a new unit now.” 

“Mmhmm, I thought you looked familiar. First Sergeant Alexander, retired about thirty years now, so you can just call me John. Nice to meet you, Sam and Y/N.”

“I was just telling them how much they reminded me of us when we were young and in love.”

“We’re still young and in love, sweetie.” He says as he kisses her cheek, and she taps his face with her free hand. 

You smile and laugh. “Well, now I can see why you fell in love with him so quickly. He’s quite the charmer himself, huh?”

“How long have you two been together?” She questions as she looks to you both in wonder.

Oh, I guess we should have come up with a backstory…Sam steps in with no hesitation.

“Two years this month.” To this you turn to him, when you realize the reason he had picked this specific time. It has been two years exactly this month when you two had first met. How did he remember that? “What? You didn’t think I would remember the day I fell in love. You need to give me a little more credit, woman.” 

“I just...I don’t think you’ve ever told me that before.” Your eyes drop a little to his chest, and it starts to feel a little bit warm in the room.

“Oh sweetheart, you can see it all over his face. I bet you feel in love the minute you met her, didn’t you?” The couple watches as you look up into his eyes, wondering if that was really how it all went down.

“The minute she told me her name and smiled.” Sam looks deep into your soul, and you get get goosebumps all over your arms, because in that moment, you realized that he wasn’t lying. You knew him well enough to know when he was serious about something, and the look in his eyes told you he was being fully honest about his feelings for you.

“Oh honey, he has it bad. Don’t ever let this one go, or someone is going to snatch him right up!” She rests her hand on your arm, but you barely even noticed. You were so deeply invested in Sam at that moment, that it felt like everything around you had stilled.

“Order thirty seven!” The sound of your order being called pulls you out of your trance for a moment.

“That’s us, baby.” Sam steps up to grab your drinks and food, but you stop him.

“Do you think we could have these to go?” You ask the clinger behind the counter. Sam looks at you confused for a second before you grin back. “I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk.” You take a deep breath and suddenly become very shy, not able to keep your eyes on him. How did you not see this before? The man hands you a bag full of your food, and placed lids on your drinks. “Thank you so much, I appreciate it.” Turning back to your new friends, you grin before starting to bid them goodbye.

“This is us. It was really nice to meet you. I hope that we see you again here. We’re here all the time, so maybe next time we can grab breakfast together and make a morning of it.”

“That would be nice, dear. We’ll look forward to it.” You don’t know why, but you felt the sudden need to hug her. Maybe it was because she was so sweet, or because it was like you felt like you had known her all of your life. Maybe it was because you loved the thought of being like them one day, happily married, enjoying each other. Once she smiled back at you though, you realized it was none of those things. It was simply the fact that she had told you, so clearly what everyone else had been trying to tell you all along. You and Sam would be good together. Amazing even, and he already knew it. He was just waiting for you to see it on your own.

“John, it was a pleasure.” Sam reaches out and shakes his hand again. “Don’t ever get rid of this one, she’s a treasure, and you’re a lucky man.” He laughs a bit while looking at his wife, who you had learned was named Millie. 

“No plans on it, Sam.” He beams, placing his arm around her once again.

“Millie, until next time. Thank you for the company, it was nice...and listen, if he ever decides to give you up, and you want a serious downgrade, you give me a call.” This sets everyone off, and Millie begins to giggle like a schoolgirl.

“I couldn’t do that to this one.” She gives you a quick wink, but her expression turns rather serious as she squints her eyes and points at you. “He’s one of the good ones, he’s a keeper...you hear me? Don’t let him go.”

You gaze upon Sam once again as he tries to gauge your feelings. 

“I won’t.” 

You grab Sam’s hand and pull him outside of the small cafe. The sun is shining, the air is perfect, and you couldn’t be more thankful to Millie and John for coming into your lives that day. You take a few steps before glancing down at your hand, still intertwined with Sam’s. He matches your stare, as you both wait to see who will be the one to let go first, only you don’t. Instead, pulling him into a small alleyway next the cafe. 

“What are we doing?” Watching as you put your drinks and bag of food on a store windowsill, he becomes confused as you stand back up and twist your lips to the side.

Placing your hand on the back of his neck, you pull him down into a kiss. At first he is stunned and doesn’t react, but quickly recovers catching up to you. His hands wrap around your waist, and he pulls you in closer. Your heart races, the goosebumps return, and he breaks into a smile at your loss of breath.

“Oh.” Is all you can manage to say. You liked it. A lot. You liked the way he held you, kissed you, made you feel safe. He starts to shake his head, almost thankful that you had finally seen it after all these years.

“It took you long enou…” He smiles though the kiss when you stop him short, placing both of your arms over his shoulders, enamoured by the feeling of him.

“You should have said something.” 

“I didn’t know how.” He brushes his thumb over your cheek. “I don’t have a ‘Millie’ at the compound to help me.” To this, you both laugh, and as if on cue, Millie and John stroll past the alleyway. Sam watches as they pass, and they grin, pleased to find you in each other’s embrace. You stare at Millie, as if saying a saying a thousand words. 

She wraps her arm tightly around her husband and nods. 

“See you two next Friday.” 

“You better be good to her.” John speaks firmly to Sam.

“Everyday of her life, Sir.”


End file.
